


Monkeyshines

by lawless



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drama, First Time, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawless/pseuds/lawless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku tests the adage that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monkeyshines

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 39 day 2010. Beta reviewed by HawkClowd.

Sanzo smelled a rat as soon as he entered the common area of their suite of rooms. Instead of Hakkai standing at the counter chopping up vegetables even Sanzo couldn't name, cutting up bits of meat to make the meal palatable to Gojyo and Goku, and stirring whatever was simmering in the pot, he found...nothing.

At any rate, he found nothing simmering on the stove and a few used but empty pots and pans stacked on top of each other in the sink. He smelled food, though. It smelled like ramen in chicken broth, Chinese cabbage (though where Hakkai had found Chinese cabbage now that they were in India, Sanzo didn't know), and bits of pork.

The rectangular table at which the four of them usually ate had been swapped with the round table at which he drank his morning coffee and read whichever newspaper he could get his hands on. Two chairs sat opposite each other at the small round table; the other three chairs were grouped around the larger rectangular table.

The round table sported a blue and white checked tablecloth and a candle flickering inside a hurricane lamp. Two bowls were set out, both with ramen in them, along with ceramic spoons and wooden chopsticks. He could see the leafy green of the cabbage and bits of meat he assumed was the pork he'd smelled. A large jar of mayonnaise, complete with a handmade label that proclaimed in wobbly characters "Property of Sanzo – Hands Off", sat next to one of the bowls.

He heard the shuffling of feet coming from one of the bedrooms. His original thought was mistaken. He hadn't smelled a rat. This caper had 'monkey' written all over it.

As if on cue, Goku appeared in the doorway of the nearer bedroom.

"Where the fuck is everyone else?"

The stupid idiot grinned mindlessly. "Out," he said.

Sanzo's eyes narrowed. "I can see that, moron. Out where?"

"I dunno. Hakkai said something about going to a restaurant nearby and then out drinking."

"So, what, are they on a date?"

"Hmm," Goku said, sitting down and stirring the ramen in the bowl. "I guess. Maybe." He looked up. "What does it matter? We're here, and I made dinner."

"I saw, monkey brains." Sanzo looked down at the bowl at what was obviously his place, considering Goku was sitting in the other seat, and said, "I hope I won't get food poisoning from this," before he too sat down.

"Whaddya mean?" Goku asked indignantly. "Hakkai showed me how to make ramen. It ain't so hard."

"Isn't," Sanzo automatically corrected him with a growl. "Just because the idiot kappa uses bad grammar doesn't mean you should."

Goku's face brightened. "Right! Just like you say that just because you swear like a longshoreman doesn't mean I should!"

Sanzo smacked his forehead with his hand and shook his head from side to side. When he removed his hand, he said, "So what's the occasion? Did Hakkai and Gojyo go out because you wanted to make dinner for me, or did you make dinner for us because Hakkai and Gojyo were going out?"

A faint blush spread over Goku's cheeks, but he didn't say anything. That meant Hakkai and Gojyo made themselves scarce because Goku wanted to have dinner alone with him, which meant...

Damn. Sanzo had noticed the besotted look on the boy's face: the way he watched him from behind when they were riding in Jeep, the way he kept an eye on him during battles, the way his eyes searched his face when they were eating, or talking, or just sitting quietly together, but he'd hoped it didn't mean anything, really. He'd hoped he'd never need to think seriously about this.

He pushed the thought away. There was time enough to think about that later. For now he just wanted to get through dinner. So he asked the most obvious question:

"How are you going to keep your greedy stomach happy with so little food?"

It didn't occur to him to wonder how he kept his own stomach happy with so little food. He happened to have as little an appetite for food as Goku had a ravenous one, possibly from years of the austere diet of vegetables, bean curd, and rice that was the norm at Buddhist monasteries. Living in the temple with him hadn't stopped Goku's appetite from being uncontrollable, but then again, most likely Goku hadn't lived at a Buddhist monastery as a child. He just happened to wind up at one because Sanzo, and not some other fool, had set him free.

Goku slurped his broth and smiled. "I'm fine, really, Sanzo!" Sanzo had to look away; the way Goku's tongue darted out to lick droplets of broth from the corners of his mouth and the slurping noises he was making were doing funny things to his insides.

Sanzo spooned some mayonnaise into the ramen broth and stirred. Uncomfortable thoughts kept intruding as Sanzo lifted his spoon from the bowl to his mouth, drinking in the broth and sucking down the nearly-soggy noodles while he wondered how much of Goku's devotion was merely due to his having rescued the monkey from imprisonment in that craggy cave. Could anything Goku wanted of him truly be considered fully consensual, considering how much Goku might feel he owed him?

Then his traitorous hormones, the ones whose existence he usually denied and kept so well in check that no one suspected he harbored them, reminded him that Goku was an adult now. He'd grown up a great deal already during this journey, both emotionally and physically. He no longer looked like a boy, but like the young man he was.

He also remembered learning that a pretty youkai girl liked Goku well enough to kiss him before she went to her certain death. Knowing he could attract someone like that – knowing that he could live a normal life away from the unwelcoming monastery and the monks who had shunned him – why did Goku still want to be with him?

Didn't it all come down to attachment? He'd released him from that cruel prison and Goku felt he owed him. Goku practically worshipped him. Sanzo knew how much he didn't deserve Goku's worship or devotion. It was dangerous to be so attached to someone. Nothing in this world was permanent. Besides, what was so great about him anyway? Anyone could have freed Goku. The fact that he was the one who did it merely testified to the power of suspicion and taboo.

Goku's voice brought him back to reality. "Hakkai bought a cake for dessert," he said happily. "I know how much ya like sweets. Mind ya, it'll be too much for both of us, but Hakkai and Gojyo can have some later too."

Once more, Sanzo was confused by Goku's atypical lack of appetite. Goku had finished his entire bowl of ramen, but hadn't had seconds. Not that Sanzo could see any seconds for him to have. He was tempted to feel Goku's forehead to see if he was feverish - that might explain the unusual behavior - but he decided to wait until after dessert. Maybe Goku's appetite would return once he got a whiff of the cake.

Beaming as widely as if he'd baked the cake himself, Goku brought the box with the cake in it to the table, opened it, and pulled out the cake. It bore chocolate frosting, a curlicue white border, and pink flowers. Pretty girly, Sanzo thought, but it the cake tasted good, he wasn't going to complain about it.

"What flavor is it?" he asked.

"It's yellow cake with strawberry filling," Goku responded. He retrieved a knife and began cutting slices of cake to put on plates he'd brought to the table while Sanzo was still absorbed in his thoughts.

Goku slid a plate with a generous slice of cake toward Sanzo, who grunted his thanks. He used his chopsticks to slice and pick up a chunk of cake. As he chewed, he observed that the light, moist cake nicely offset the richness of the frosting and the sweetness of the filling.

When he looked up, he saw Goku smirking. What the fuck was the matter with him?

He watched, transfixed, as Goku brought a bite-sized piece of rich moist cake to his lips and shoved it in his mouth. Some of the frosting clung to his lips; his tongue darted out and swiped at it entirely too lasciviously for it to be an accident.

Between the smirk and the way in which Goku luxuriated in licking the frosting from his lips, Sanzo realized that this was show was for his benefit. Fuck, was Goku trying to i _seduce/i_ him? He'd realized Goku had arranged this so they could be alone together, but he hadn't grasped how serious and determined Goku was to make something happen between them.

Sanzo almost choked with rage at the thought that the perverted kappa might have encouraged Goku to engage in this suggestive and lewd display. Sanzo was certain that Gojyo knew that Goku's hormones had gone into overdrive. Since he wasn't youkai, Sanzo's sense of smell wasn't as acute as the others' were, but even he could detect the residual scent of arousal resulting from self-pleasuring when he roomed with Goku.

He also knew that Goku had a crush on him. It couldn't be more, couldn't really be love. He had reached out to a miserable and lonely kid and freed him, and in return, the kid worshiped and adored him. He'd tried to impress on Goku that he was just a man, not some god, and didn't deserve or need his devotion. Goku should be building his own life, one separate and apart from Sanzo's.

With these thought echoing in his mind, Sanzo set his chopsticks down and pushed his chair back so that it made an angry scraping noise. As he stood up, Goku looked at him, startled. The startled look turned pleading when Goku realized he was about to march off to their shared room in a huff. Goku scrambled out of his chair and held Sanzo's shoulders down, crying, "Uwaaah! Sanzo! Don't leave yet!"

Sanzo struggled to keep his balance. Goku was inhumanly strong and was doing his best to push him back down into his chair. "Get your hands off me, monkey!" he snarled.

"Make me!" Goku challenged him.

Since he was the kind of person who refused to back down when challenged, no matter how foolishly, Sanzo resisted the short yet muscular arms holding him in place. He could probably break Goku's hold if he bit him, but he wasn't ready to engage in quite that level of brutality yet. He tried sweeping Goku's legs out from underneath him with his foot instead...

...slipped, and wound up landing in a heap on the floor on top of Goku. Smooth.

"Ow!" Goku yelled, rubbing his knee, which he'd bumped when he fell. "What did ya do that for, droopy eyes?"

But Sanzo wasn't paying attention. Instead, he was looking toward his groin, horrified.

Goku tried to sit up, but couldn't, because the weight of Sanzo's body kept him pinned to the floor. The movement, though, was enough to force Sanzo to shift around slightly. Goku must have felt something prodding his leg, because he looked in the same direction as Sanzo with an expression of trepidation mixed with avidity.

"What are you looking at, monkey?" Sanzo spat out before his brain caught up with his words.

Goku goggled. "Uh – uh—"

Sanzo did what was, in retrospect, a truly stupid thing. In order to distract Goku from what was going on 'down there', he pressed his lips against Goku's.

Goku's eyes opened even wider than usual. "Mmmph," he said before mashing his lips against Sanzo's. Goku seemed exceptionally eager, almost as if Sanzo was finally responding to him the way he'd long hoped he would. Damn stupid monkey.

As they pressed their lips together, Sanzo realized the flaw in his impulsive action: neither of them knew how to do this properly. Goku's chin poked his jaw and their teeth were in the way somehow. Goku tried to help by tilting his head to the side a little, but Sanzo grabbed the sides of his face and wouldn't let go, so Goku parted his lips slightly instead.

Sanzo took advantage of the narrow opening to propel his tongue into Goku's mouth. The sensation went straight to Goku's dick and encouraged him to open his mouth wider, his moans echoing into their conjoined mouths.

Sanzo's tongue skimmed lightly over Goku's as they sealed their lips together and Sanzo nearly sucked the air out of Goku, whose tongue curled up to meet Sanzo's, his eyelids fluttering closed as he surrendered to the sensory overload he was experiencing. The tips of their tongues pressed and danced against each other in a tangle of lust, want, and need until Goku broke away so he could breathe and swallow the saliva that had collected at the back of his mouth.

Sanzo only gave him a few seconds to swallow and gasp for air before zeroing in on his mouth again. This time, he tilted slightly to the right so his nose slid into place to the side of Goku's nose rather than bumping against it like it had before. This kissing thing was already beginning to feel comfortable, almost familiar.

Sanzo shivered, not just with desire, but also with fear. He couldn't fully acknowledge it even to himself, but the thought of becoming comfortable with kissing Goku – with kissing i _anyone_ /i _-_ scared him. Each kiss, each touch, annihilated a little more of his concept of _muichimotsu_ , which consisted of wanting nothing and needing no one, just as nothing and no one wanted or needed him. He had invested so much of himself in it that he wasn't sure what he would be like without it; he wasn't even sure that his self-image could survive intact in its absence.

Goku, unaware that their actions were tearing Sanzo's self-concept, not to mention his self-control, to shreds, threaded his fingers through Sanzo's golden strands as he rocked himself upward, seeking some friction to assuage his aching arousal. Sanzo took the hint and ground his pelvis against Goku's, nevertheless careful not to press so hard as to crush the slighter body underneath his.

When Goku pulled away, he was moaning and panting and soundlessly mouthing Sanzo's name. Now Sanzo wanted to know what his name would sound like on Goku's lips as he came.

Damn. The perverted kappa was affecting him too. But even that thought wasn't enough to dissuade Sanzo from pushing his torso away from Goku's and opening and adjusting enough clothing to insinuate his hand inside of Goku's boxers.

Goku shivered a little at being exposed to the cool air like that, but soon the warmth of Sanzo's hand around his cock banished any discomfort. As Sanzo slid his hand along Goku's length, using the liquid dribbling from the head as lubricant and sensing the soft skin glide underneath his fingers, Goku arched back, exposing his neck in all its tawny glory. Sanzo slid his other hand around Goku's neck and began kissing and nipping his way down to Goku's collarbone.

Goku squirmed. Sanzo lifted his head to ask, "What's the matter with you, monkey?"

"Ya got my pants pulled down, but you're still clothed and I'm not doin' nothin' for ya!"

Uncharacteristically, Sanzo ignored Goku's atrocious grammar. "Fine," he said, and sat up, removing his hand. "Happy now?"

Goku looked up at him, irritation darkening his face. "Of course not," he grumbled. "I'd rather ya were still touchin' me, but I wanna touch ya too."

Sanzo crossed his arms and suppressed the desire to laugh while Goku's cock twitched and bobbed. "Nothing's stopping you from touching me," he said.

No sooner were the words out of his mouth than small, eager hands were untying the sash holding his robe closed and pulling it off. Sanzo reached up, removed the sutra from his shoulders, and carefully rolled it up before placing it on the table. It would be better to store it in its customary spot among his belongings, but now that he'd gone this far, he didn't want to break things off, nor did he relish trying to walk to the room with a hard on.

In the meantime, Goku worked at unfastening Sanzo's jeans without much success, possibly because Sanzo's erection pulled them tight around his crotch. Sanzo growled and batted Goku's hands away while he yanked the zipper down.

Goku watched, fascinated, as Sanzo's cock poked out; he was a bit taken aback to see that Sanzo wore no underwear. No wonder Sanzo wanted to unzip his pants by himself. It would be painful if any sensitive parts got caught in those metal teeth.

Sanzo used so much force to pop the button on his jeans open that he scraped his thumb. He hissed and sucked at it until he heard Goku's quick intake of breath.

Goku's eyes were half-lidded and no longer golden, but dark and burning with longing and desire. Sanzo paused, doubts flooding in again. He'd been Goku's authority figure for a long time. Was he exploiting his hold over Goku to satisfy his own needs? Was it even wise to take this step?

He held Goku's chin in his hand. "Are you okay with this?" he asked.

Goku chuckled with amused surprise. "Do ya have ta ask?" he responded as he lunged forward, covering Sanzo's mouth with his own.

"Mmmph," Sanzo said as he broke away, placing his hands on either side of Goku's torso to prevent him from doing that again until after he was finished speaking. "Look at me," he said when Goku refused to meet his eyes.

Once Goku looked at him again, he said, "I have to make sure you're not doing this because you think you owe me something."

Goku frowned. "'M not a kid, Sanzo," he said patiently, "I know what I want."

The remainder of the thought - _I want you -_ hung in the air between them, unspoken.

Goku continued, "An' I know ya want it too." He knew Sanzo wouldn't offer him any reassurance or confirmation, but that didn't mean he was wrong, just that he had to use his intuition, not Sanzo's own words, to figure out how Sanzo felt.

This time, it was Sanzo who lunged forward, sucking Goku's tongue into his mouth and angling his head for maximum effect, as Goku gripped his waistband and yanked his jeans down.

Goku feasted his eyes on Sanzo's now freed dick in all its swollen, empurpled glory. He reached out and traced the vein on the underside, causing Sanzo to tilt his head back, moaning.

Sanzo lay on top of him again, slightly off to one side, so their dicks were next to each other, and brushed his cock against Goku's.

Goku wrapped his hand around both cocks. In response, Sanzo placed his hand on top of Goku's. They slid their hands in tandem, using the precum to allow them to maneuver without the friction of skin rubbing against skin causing a burn. So absorbed were they that Sanzo's knees digging into Goku's shin, Goku's chin pressing against Sanzo's shoulder, and the roughness of the carpet against the exposed sliver of skin at Goku's waist barely registered.

Quiet pants and murmurs of encouragement – "feels so good, Sanzo" and "fuck, yes" – filled the room. Goku's eyes were mostly shut as he concentrated on the sheer tactile bliss of having his hand wrapped around both their dicks while Sanzo's hand held his; Sanzo's eyes were nearly all the way open so he could watch the expression on Goku's face. Sanzo reflected that Goku was inexpressibly cute, though Sanzo would cut his tongue out first before he'd ever breathe a word of that to Goku. The cheeky monkey had more than enough self-confidence as it was.

It felt strange to Sanzo to have another hand wedged between his hand and his dick. Admittedly, Goku's dick was nestled right next to his, and it must feel strange to Goku as well, but Sanzo was not accustomed to adjusting the rhythm and manner in which he got himself off to someone else's. There were moments when he wanted nothing more than to grab Goku's hand and take over, but the impulse faded away when he realized that what Goku was doing, while different from the way he would do it, felt just as good. In some ways it felt even better, not just because they were doing it together, but also because it was new and fresh, not something he'd experienced with the hard slide of his hand over his dick for so many years now.

Goku's voice became louder as their joined hands grazed their dicks' sensitive spots. His moans and pants changed to cries, his face became flushed, and Sanzo could sense the tension building in his body, signaling his impending orgasm. The corners of Sanzo's mouth quirked up slightly at the thought that he had brought Goku to this point.

Sanzo had just enough time to complete this thought before the sticky warmth of Goku's come gushed over both their hands and Goku's strangled cry of "San-zo!" reverberated around the room. Since he wasn't yet distracted by his own orgasm, Sanzo was coherent enough to keep Goku's hand occupied while his spasms overcame him. They only halted once Goku's spasms shuddered to a stop. Wondering if the whole inn had heard Goku's cry, Sanzo mused he had never seen Goku's face like that before; now that he'd seen it, he wanted to see it again, knowing that it was a face reserved solely for him.

Goku flexed his hand slightly to signal to Sanzo to loosen his grip so he could let go of his own dick and concentrate on Sanzo's. After wishing he had something to wipe his hand with, Sanzo placed his hand loosely on top of Goku's and let Goku take the lead in rubbing, gliding, and slapping against his own length, Goku's spend lubricating their strokes.

Sanzo could feel his oncoming orgasm coiling in his guts and groin. The moment Goku touched him again, he grunted and came, his come mingling with Goku's.

Goku rolled with him when Sanzo flopped over and lay on his back and continued to work through Sanzo's orgasm like Sanzo had done for him. Sanzo was happy that Goku let go once Sanzo stopped writhing, thereby sparing him the embarrassment of having to ask Goku to remove his hand now that the stimulation was not only no longer needed, but slightly painful.

"That was awesome!" Goku exclaimed.

Sanzo wondered if 'awesome' was the only interjection Goku knew, as he used it so often. He had to agree with the sentiment, even though it wasn't the word he'd use.

Not quite everything had landed on their hands; a few drops had dribbled onto the floor. Goku's eyebrows drew together in a frown and he scrambled to his feet while trying not to dirty the carpet any further despite the drops that gravity was coaxing down his thighs. With his other hand, Goku pawed through the drawer for clean napkins. He dabbed at himself with one, dampened a few more with water from the sink, and brought them over to Sanzo, who held out his hand.

"No," Goku said. "I'll wipe ya down."

"I'm perfectly capable—" Sanzo began.

Sanzo had never heard such a feral growl from Goku before except when he'd been in his youkai form. "This is somethin' I wanna do fer ya! Lettin' me take care of ya is what people like us do!"

"People like us? What kind of people, exactly?"

Goku replied, "Lovers. Those kind of people."

While Sanzo badly wanted to argue with Goku over the term – he hadn't begun dinner with the intent of making Goku his lover; there had been no penetration and thus, according to some, possibly including himself, no sex; and he still wasn't sure this wasn't a mistake – he found that he couldn't. Even if he wasn't willing to admit it to himself, it was essentially true. It was pointless to argue with the emotionally intuitive Goku over such things, because events inevitably proved Goku right and Sanzo wrong.

But it would be as big a shock to Goku as it would be to him for him to suddenly turn soft now. So Sanzo replied, "Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself there, monkey? Don't be so-"

He paused, realizing that he was about to make a horrible pun.

Goku paused in his ablutions, puzzled. "Don't be so what, Sanzo?"

"Never mind."

Goku rocked back and forth, making Sanzo fear for the carpet again. "What is it, Sanzo?" he said, sporting his best pleading puppy dog look. Damn, he knew that Sanzo found it next to impossible to withstand if he kept it up long enough.

"Oh, for fuck's sake! Don't be so cocksure, monkey."

After a second of incomprehension, Goku began guffawing, rolling and shaking until tears streamed down his face. Sanzo got up and stalked off toward the room they were sharing with as much dignity as he could muster while naked and stinking of semen, thankful that the curtains were closed.

He heard Goku scramble to his feet and run after him. "Sanzo!" he panted between what had now subsided to bursts of raucous laughter and tackled Sanzo from behind, enfolding him in a crushing hug, his renewed erection poking Sanzo in the thigh.

"Goku?" Sanzo asked.

"Yes," Goku replied, his voice muffled because his head was burrowed against Sanzo's neck and shoulder.

"Get the cake."

Seemingly unimpeded by his hard on, and needing no additional encouragement to resume their long-delayed interrupted dessert, Goku ran off to retrieve the slices of cake. Sanzo supposed now that his appetite for sex was partially slaked, his appetite for food was ascendant.

Sanzo strode back into the main room and retrieved their clothes, which he dropped in a heap on the floor of the bedroom.

Sanzo wondered whether it would be better for him to at least put his jeans back on for now to forestall any further monkey business. What they'd done boiled down to mutual masturbation. It didn't have to mean anything more than mutual release; at the temple, novices did it all the time without going further.

It was unhelpful, though, to let his mind wander down these byways. He knew that what had happened meant more than that to Goku, and truthfully, it meant more to him, too. He wasn't sure he'd be able to leave matters where they'd left off, especially if Goku was his usual cheerfully persistent self.

Goku appeared and thrust a plate of cake in Sanzo's face. Sanzo took it and said, "Am I supposed to eat it with my hands? Typical, idiot." Maybe he could discourage Goku by being harsh.

Goku shrugged. "I can go get the chopsticks if ya want, but it seemed silly considerin' how little is left."

Sanzo had eaten maybe a third of the cake before his attempt at a swift departure, so he didn't consider how much remained at all little, but from Goku's perspective it probably was a small piece of cake indeed.

Sanzo arched an eyebrow. He wasn't going to give up on insults so quickly, but if the past were any guide, insults wouldn't disturb Goku's equanimity.

Sanzo snarled, "Get the fucking chopsticks, then."

Goku hurried off to do his bidding. "Here!" he said as he thrust the chopsticks at Sanzo, who took them with ill-grace and barked, "Close the fucking door, monkey! Do you want Gojyo and Hakkai to walk in and see naked monkey running about?"

Goku grinned and looked down at his erection. "I guess not," he said, and shut the door slightly too enthusiastically. The ensuing thud reverberated.

Sanzo rolled his eyes. "You're as careful as a herd of elephants," he said.

Goku started to sit down next to Sanzo, but was pinned by a gimlet eye and sat on his own bed instead. Between large mouthfuls of cake – Sanzo noted with satisfaction that Goku was no longer eating the cake with salaciously seductive intent – he asked, "You mad at me, Sanzo?"

"Mmmph," Sanzo said, his mouth occupied with chewing the cake too, but he also didn't want to answer. He wanted to arrange his turbulent thoughts into some logical and persuasive form before saying anything to Goku. He averted his eyes; if he looked at Goku, his eyes would inevitably be drawn to Goku's arousal. He didn't want to encourage Goku to think he wanted to continue, nor did he want to dwell on it himself. There were limits to his ability to resist monkey love, but he'd had a momentary lapse of reason, that's all.

"Ya don't regret what we just did, do ya?"

Sanzo choked on his mouthful of cake. He should have known that the idiot would see right through him, as if he were completely transparent. He sometimes thought Goku understood him better than he understood himself.

"Not regret, monkey – what's done is done – but we—"

Sanzo found his hands held in a bruising grip, Goku's lips on his, preventing him from saying anything more. Shit, the kid could be damn sneaky when he wanted to be. It was fucking _annoying._

He yielded momentarily. His lungs, scarred from years of cigarette smoking, began to sear from lack of oxygen.

Sanzo broke the kiss and stared at Goku's blackened pupils. "I can't—"

Goku stared back, acceptance and love and fucking understanding etched on his features. Sanzo found that annoying too. "It's okay, Sanzo. I want this, and you do too. Yer jus' overthinkin' it." With that, he swooped back in.

It felt fucking amazing, and Sanzo felt his own arousal stir. Once that happened and Goku noticed, which would be any second now, continued denial would be impossible to maintain with any credibility.

Sanzo pictured Goku laughing in his face as he tried to deny what was so evident. Maybe he'd trust the monkey's instincts for once, despite feeling that he was rushing into something he wasn't sure he was ready for.

Not only did Sanzo let himself be kissed, but he kissed back also. The tip of his tongue darted into Goku's mouth, where it caressed Goku's tongue, which in turn tried to capture his. He soon abandoned this contact for the more pleasant pursuit of pressing their puckered lips together while the suction slowly robbed them of air and conscious thought became near impossible.

Goku sat down on Sanzo's lap, straddling him, Sanzo's erection sandwiched between his cheeks. This opened up whole new vistas of discomfort. Even though he enjoyed the physical contact and wasn't going to fight it anymore, Sanzo wasn't sure either of them were ready for that, at least not _right now_.

Goku seemed to have realized this too, because he began delightedly rocking back and forth, trapping and rubbing the head of Sanzo's erection against the contours of his ass.

"Goku—" Sanzo said warningly.

Goku broke the kiss and grinned. "Feels good, right?"

"Nah, it—" He then undercut his words by emitting a loud moan. Several loud moans, in fact.

Goku chuckled and wiggled his ass some more. "Told ya!" he crowed.

Sanzo spared a quick curse for whatever gods had unleashed this insatiable, cheerful, totally irritating monkey on him and gave himself up to the sensations Goku's actions were causing: the feeling of skin on skin, the warmth, the closeness - all those things he'd told himself he despised and had denied himself for so long. There would be time enough to object if Goku wanted to go that far, but Sanzo hoped he wouldn't.

He palmed Goku's erection, curled his fingers around it, and began pumping, thumbing the slit and using the pre-cum to coat his fingers. Goku continued to wriggle on his lap like a wind-up toy gone haywire, driving him to higher and higher levels of arousal.

"Stop," Sanzo growled. The amount of stimulation was escalating to the knife edge of pain.

Goku stopped after one more bounce. He leaned back to look searchingly at Sanzo's face while holding onto Sanzo's shoulders to keep himself from tumbling backward. "Ya okay?" he asked.

"Ah ah," Sanzo panted. "I am now." Before Goku's actions could rob him of his resolve again, he said, "It's not a good idea to go any further."

"What?"

"It'll probably hurt."

Goku laughed. "Oh, ya mean puttin' it inside me? I can probably talk ya through it. I've heard Gojyo and Hakkai talkin' 'bout it."

Sanzo mind went to a Very Bad Place. He'd ventilate Gojyo's brain this time for sure for talking about such things within earshot of the monkey. Maybe he should put Hakkai in his gun's sights too.

"We're not going there," Sanzo said.

"Says who?" Goku said defiantly. "Why are you making decisions for both of us?" He cocked his head, then added, "Unless _you_ don't want to go there. Is that it?"

Sanzo nodded, grateful he didn't have to say the words himself.

"I can live with that for now," Goku said, and resumed bouncing.

"Careful," Sanzo warned him. He hoped Goku would figure out what he meant without his having to say it out loud.

"'kay!" Goku said, slowing down and making his movements less forceful.

Sanzo resumed pumping Goku's cock in earnest.

Goku's face was flushed and his boyish features were scrunched up in a grimace, his eyes shut. His pants and moans increased in frequency and volume. Sanzo realized that there was an upside to Goku's noisiness; he'd never known how much gratifying it was to hear sounds of pleasure one's own efforts had produced.

As they rocked, panting with exertion and lust, Goku wiggled his ass while Sanzo's cock caressed and slipped in and out of his cleft. The head of Sanzo's cock nudged something soft, warm, and fucking amazing.

Stimulation was overwhelming his senses; his strokes became sloppy and unpredictable and his breathing became ragged. His abdominal muscles clenched as pressure built in his groin and balls as he hurtled toward orgasm and come coated Goku's ass. A few drops rolled to the floor.

Sanzo continued to work Goku's cock as he tried to calm down after his climax. He felt Goku tense and knew he was close. A couple more strokes did the trick; Goku came, semen spattering both their abdomens.

They remained in an embrace long after the shuddering ceased. Goku waited for the come to dry so he wouldn't drip when he got up. He gingerly slid off of Sanzo's lap, poked his head out the door to make sure the coast was clear, and retrieved damp washcloths from the bathroom to clean themselves with.

"That was great," Goku said contentedly. Sanzo pulled back the covers and settled into bed; he didn't comment when Goku joined him and curled up next to him.

"Go to sleep, monkey," Sanzo said. "I'm tired."

Goku saw the lines of tiredness, and the perspiration, but he also saw a small smile. He really hoped that Sanzo would remain okay with this, because it was amazing! Next time around, he wanted to find out if Sanzos really did taste awesome. He still felt a little wistful that they didn't go all the way, but there was no point in pushing Sanzo further than he was willing to go.

He flung an arm over Sanzo's shoulder and a leg over the leg closest to him. His lover looked beautiful and serene in the dim light the lamp produced. Goku reached over, turned the light off, and fell asleep.

* * *

Goku awoke first. He couldn't help but grin while he watched Sanzo, curled up next to him like a large sleeping cat. Sanzo was finally his as much as he was Sanzo's. It felt really, really good.

He stumbled out of the bedroom, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. Hakkai was sitting at the rectangular table, drinking tea and reading the newspaper.

"Uh," Goku said. The prior night's activities had turned his brain so mushy that he was having a hard time forming words.

Hakkai could tell how things had gone from the smile on Goku's face, the dazed look in his eyes, and the smell of sex, but he felt the need to confirm his conclusion. "So, did everything go well?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Goku said. "We had a great—"

"That's good," Hakkai interjected apologetically. "I just wanted to make sure." He didn't need or want the details, although he suspected that Gojyo might try to coax them out of Goku when he wasn't around.

"Where's Gojyo?"

"Still in bed. He's a bit worse for wear from all the alcohol he drank last night," Hakkai said with the serenity of a man who could hold his liquor. At Goku's look of concern, he added, "I'm sure he'll get over it soon. It's not the first time he's had a hangover. We were happy to stay out late to help you out."

Actually, Hakkai thought, it helped everyone out. Sanzo so he could get laid and be with someone who cared about him and wanted to be with him. Him and Gojyo so they didn't have to put up with whatever portion of Sanzo's surliness was due to unacknowledged sexual frustration. And Goku, of course, so he could finally get what he'd been craving for months that the monk had been pretending not to notice because he found denial so much more comfortable than confronting his long-held assumptions.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Goku announced. Hakkai waved a hand to indicate that was fine by him and went back to his drinking his tea and reading the newspaper.

Sanzo emerged from the bedroom while Goku was still in the shower. Hakkai had to stifle a laugh at how tousled his hair was and how he too stank of sweat and semen along with the pungent aroma of cigarettes that always clung to his skin.

Apparently he didn't do a good enough job, because Sanzo snarled, "What the fuck are you grinning at?"

Schooling his features, Hakkai replied airily, "Nothing. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Hn." Sanzo looked at Hakkai's mug, then over at the counter, and concluded no one had made any coffee yet. He let out a long-suffering sigh and headed for the cupboards.

As Sanzo stood there trying to remember how much coffee to put in, Hakkai finished the section of the paper he knew Sanzo liked to read first and laid it at Sanzo's place. When Sanzo began swearing and asking him irritated questions about how to use the coffee maker, Hakkai realized that no matter how much had changed, some things would always remain the same.


End file.
